Happy Birthday
by fascimility
Summary: An innocent birthday fic for Hikaru. And yes, I know it's at least one week overdue. sweatdrops Anyway, it's just an amusing episode on Touya's Go Salon. Please read and review! :)


Disclaimer: I don't own Hikago, never did and never will. ;)  
  
Author's Notes: Ummm.. Not much, just that this was a one-shot challenge- improv fic done in 30 minutes. So it anyone wants to flame me, you're perfectly justified in doing so. I'm really sorry if the language and content is horrible, I'll try to improve, please bear with me!  
  
Sorry again for posting this.. :)  
  
Please read and review! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Happy Birthday!*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Torrents of rain swept past, the fabric of the charcoal sky ripping, sending water plummeting down. Bolts of lightning flashed across, accompanied by the distant rumble of thunder. Neon shop signs flashed gaily, oblivious to the thronging crowds jostling past. I clasped my attaché case even closer to my body, trying to balance a small package and my umbrella with the same hand.  
  
I was almost running now, mentally reciting a prayer as I dashed across the road clutching the broken umbrella, my progress followed by a deafening cacophony of loud honkings. I'd have taken the traffic light, except that I was late. With that thought in mind, I mentally braced myself as I lunged head on into another stream of humanity.  
  
I was definitely late. Late for an appointment that I wasn't even sure I'd made. But important enough to justify shoving impolitely out of my way old ladies and mothers with prams. That was important.  
  
*~*  
  
I burst in through the door of the Go Salon, dripping and soaked, mouth wide open and gasping as I tried to regain my breath. Ichikawa eyed me, giving me a small glare of disapproval. I tucked my umbrella neatly into the stand and gave my attaché case to her, smiling sheepishly in apology. The small package I kept in my hand. When Ichkawa shot a questioning glance over, I shook my head.  
  
This package was for someone else. That is, provided the person actually turned up. I scanned the room, gradual annoyance and anxiety growing as my search yielded no results. I settled into a chair and started to replay an old game, placing the package carefully to one side.  
  
The stones started to take on their formations, weaving on the board intricate patterns. Outside the rain was still falling, its monotonous rhythm now a muffled lullaby. Amber lights shone down, washing everything gold, seeping into every nook and cranny. I relaxed now, leaning back and closing my eyes to savour the warmth and comfort.  
  
*Pachi!*  
  
A stone was slammed down in from of me, the sound resonating in my ears. My eyes flew open in shock, the harsh sound breaking my reverie. A white stone was placed on the board in the exact position, continuing the game where I had left off.  
  
My eyes traveled upwards, widening in surprise when I recognized the emerald green ones staring down into mine.  
  
"Shindou Hikaru."  
  
Shindou smiled, lips curved upwards in a charming grin. He raised his hand to scratch the back of his head, a gesture that I have long recognized as his way of showing embarrassment.  
  
"You're back, then," I said casually, though deep within my heart was pumping wildly. My waiting had not been in vain.  
  
" You said that you wouldn't come back until you became a member of the Hokuto Team. " I began, intentionally causing some little sparks to fly. Looking at Shindou's reaction, I laughed inwardly.  
  
Smirking at his narrowed eyes, I just let out a ghost of smile before motioning him to sit before me. Shindou gave me a glare before slumping into the chair. I placed another another black stone on the board, watiting for Shindou to respond.  
  
Confused jade eyes met mine, to which I merely nodded. Shindou took the white stones, and we continued the game. Stone fell after stone, slammed down upon the board with increasing fervor.  
  
Every stone was placed with rhythmic ease, the position remembered clearly by each of us. Patterns began to take shape, weaving beautifully over the polished wood.  
  
Then I stopped, letting the stone between my fingers fall back into its container. The game had ended. I placed my hands in my lap and bowed.  
  
"Arimasen,. " Then I lifted my head and smiled, eye twinkling. Then , I said with deliberateness, mimicking the text on the screen when I had first played with him.  
  
"Akira has resigned. Sai has won,"  
  
Those were the words that stung me the day that I saw them flashing on my computer screen. The day I missed the insei exam only to be crushed with a strength far superior to my own.  
  
I looked up into Shindou's eyes, watching them grow dilated with surprise and then narrow into a dangerous glare. I smirked at him, trying hard to control my laughter. Shindou was really easy to trick sometimes.  
  
He had just replayed Sai's game with me. One that I had refused even to show Ogata-san. So, Shindou was Sai. After so many years of deception, Shindou was Sai.  
  
Shindou fumed silently, anger rising with alarming alacrity, threatening to over flow with a monstrous eruption. I could see his fists lying by his side, clenched and poised to fight, knuckles turning a bone white. His eyebrow furrowed with the intensity of his emotion, sweat forming above is brow in his anxiety.  
  
I laughed softly, lips threatening to curve up.  
  
"Gifts come with a price, you know. Happy Birthday, Shindou," I reach over to cover the clenched fist with my own, slipping into those elegant fingers the slim package that I had brought.  
  
Shindou looked down, blonde bangs covering is face. He tugged at the ribbon, carefully extracting the contents from the package. Then he gave a shout of surprise.  
  
"But. How, how did you. Thank you, Touya!" The words came gushing out, Shindou's face flushed with delight. He held the fan up to the light, watching the golden liquid seep through the translucent silk. Honinbo Shuusake's fan. The day's I'd spent scouring the shops around Tokyo for the antique, had ultimately not gone to waste.  
  
"You baka!" Shindou hit me with the fan, causing me to give a yelp of surprise. I turned around and rubbed my head gingerly, reaching out to snatch the fan from Shindou's grasp. He waved it teasingly in from of me, eyes twinkling with mischief as he ran off to the other end of the room.  
  
I pushed back my chair violently, scraping it harshly against the floor. Fully intending to get back at Shindou, I got ready to give chase.  
  
I ran around the room, trying in vain to hit Shindou as he dashed around, evading my grasp like a slippery eel. Finally, panting and out of breath, I paused and dropped myself into a chair.  
  
Only to be hit a few seconds later.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Shindou," I smiled as I watched the lithe figure dance round the room, the past anxiety and worry now gone from the happy face.  
  
*~*  
  
Outside, the rain subsides as a deep green umbrella bobs up and down merrily amongst the sea of so many others-  
  
In the direction of Shindou's house.  
  
::Owari::  
  
Please read and review! ^.^ 


End file.
